


Come schön

by Lesnickaya



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit is a dick, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Training, battle training, i guess lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesnickaya/pseuds/Lesnickaya
Summary: Bltiz has a long time crush on Montange. One day, Blitz, Bandit, Doc and Montagne went training together. Hmm, what's gonna happen? Will Blitz tell him his feelings at some point? Will Montagne like him back?
Relationships: Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Come schön

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever fanfic and English isn't my first language, so be prepared that there will be grammar mistakes skdjkkdjdk-  
> And thanks @takiyakko on Twitter for suggesting this idea to me :))

Another day in Rainbow's base. Blitz wakes up, looking like he didn't sleep at all, with his messy hair. He sits up on his bed and starts stretching. Sound of his back cracking fills his room, maybe even other rooms, not the best sound in the morning.

Blitz is the early-bird of the GSG-9, so, he is the first one awake. Sometimes, the early-bird is Jäger, 'cause he someday pulls up all nighter and spends the night in the workshop upgrading his gadget with Fuze, sometimes even with Twitch.

After Blitz is done with his morning stretching, he gets up, and goes to the bathroom to do his morning routine. In the meantime, the rest of GSG-9 starts to wake up.

"Why the hell is he cracking his fucking back, so early in the morning?" Bandit groans out as he slowly gets out of his room.

"Shut up, you're snoring during the night." Jäger answers Bandit with a sleepy note, as he goes to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to mention yourself Marius, you're snoring too." Iq laughs as she drags herself out of her room.

Blitz goes out the bathroom back to his room to put some nicer clothes on. He leaves the rest arguing in the bathroom. Why should he join after all.

Today, he planned with Bandit, Doc and Montagne to train together. He was excited, because Montagne is going to be there. Finally. His love for Montagne was growing every time he saw him. He loved everything about him. His eyes. His beautiful face. His muscular body. His nature. His everything. He zoned out at this point, thinking about Monty.

Bandit comes around, and bangs on Blitz's door. "Get ready, we'll get breakfast, and then we'll go get the French." Blitz brings himself back to reality, not clearly knowing what Bandit said.

"Was?" ("What?")

"Just get quickly ready! Fuckin' hell.."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed, Blitz got dressed, both Bandit and him ate their breakfast and went to get the French operators. Blitz was kind of nervous for no reason. He should be happy to finally see Montagne again, not nervous.

"Are you okay?" Bandit asks.

"Ja" ("Yes") Blitz automatically answers, already panicking because Bandit rarely asks if the person is okay or not.

"You are looking nervous. Why?"

"Maybe I'm just tired" Blitz tries to play it off with a small laugh and a smile.

Bandit smirks, already knowing what's going on. "You like someone, don't you?"

"What? No, no I don't!" Blitz answers, while his cheeks are getting red.

"Our baby boy fell in love! Who's the lucky lady, may I ask?" Bandit says sublimely, still smirking at Blitz, who is slowly losing it.

"No one, I didn't fell in love, you dumbass!" Blitz shouts.

Bandit remained silent for a moment. "Or is it a dude?"

"I said no one!" Blitz started to blush at this moment.

"Lies." Bandit raised his eyebrow with a cheeky smile.

"I'm not lying. Stop joking around." Blitz looks away, his cheeks scarlet red.

"Alright then, keep your secrets. But you know that I'll found out eventually, who it is, right?" Bandit starts to laugh.

"I hate to say this, but fuck off Dominic." Blitz groans out and rolls his eyes. Dominic is such a fucking tease! He's going to always be such a pain in the ass...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way for the other operators, Doc and Montagne were already waiting in the hallway, already in their gear.

"Did you even prepared our gear yesterday?" Blitz looks up at Bandit, still little pissy from the previous conversation.

"I left it with Doc. He should have it prepared."

"Your gear is right there. Get ready.. and good luck for both of you." Doc points in the room next to them. In the meantime, Montagne smiled at Blitz and waved at him. Blitz waved back cheerfully.

Bandit and Blitz went into the room and got ready. Their gear, Blitz his shield, we all know the drill.

Meanwhile, Blitz got even more nervous. For no reason. It's just training goddamnit! Everything will be fine. It is a part of his job after all. Keep on training and you'll be better in the field. And there are only four of us! Everything will go nice and easy, relax..

"Good luck, see you in the match." Bandit pats him on the shoulder and walks out. After he leaves, Blitz sighed. Shit, he already knows. Is it that obvious, that he loves Gilles? He never talks about him around his GSG-9 comrades, especially Bandit. He is probably very good at guessing others crushes, or it is obvious.

"Are you ready? Bandit and Doc already went to their position, they're now waiting for us." Montagne comes in and looks at Blitz, kind of worried.

"Yeah, I just started thinking about something and got carried away." Blitz nervously laughed and cracked a small smile.

After a small laugh between them, Blitz finally steps out of the room and goes with Montagne into the map. The map looked like a ripoff Stadium. Kind of smaller than Stadium. But still good for a training match.

Even though he had his balaclava on, he still looked like he is about to go nuts. Just looking at Montagne made him have butterflies in his stomach. He was so damn beautiful in his full gear and with his shield... alright enough daydreaming Elias, back to reality.

Blitz and Montagne finally got into the map and saw both Doc and Bandit already in the building. "Take your position and shout ready, when you're ready. Then the match will start." Bandit shouts to them. Both Monty and Blitz nods in agreement and goes to their positions.

"Hope that those two won't be spawnpeeking again." Montagne laughs a little. "Do you remember that one time both of them took us out every time round started?"

"Yeah, bastards. It actually hurt like hell." Blitz grinned. "This time, we will take revenge on them."

Montagne laughed, his laughter was so sweet. Blitz blushed a little, but others couldn't see under his balaclava. "Alright then. Hey, we're ready!" Montagne shouts toward the building.

"Then come to get your asses kicked!" Bandit shouts back, already hiding somewhere in the building.

"Come schön-" Blitz immediately stops speaking. He actually said schön to Montagne (schön means beautiful). He looks at Montagne, scared, if he knows this German word. Fucking hell, he actually said it!

"I don't know what ..schön means, but yes, let's go." Montagne looks at Blitz, confused, but still he smiled at him. Blitz just nodded and went quickly into the building. Oh god he doesn't know what schön means! That was intense.. His heart skipped a beat at the moment.

Blitz was first in the building, his finger near the trigger, ready to shoot at any time, at anything. Montagne came few second after him. They both checked the room where they were for any enemies, no one was there.

"Clear. Let's go to the next room." Montagne whispered at Blitz and took the lead. Blitz nodded and followed Montagne. Montagne's voice in his deep tone sounded so good, but also kind of scary. He sounded so cold ... but for Blitz, it was heart warming.

Few minutes passed, still, they didn't find anyone. Next room. One step into the room, first shots were fired. It was Doc. Montagne still had his shield ready, so none of them got hit. Blitz behind him peeked behind him and shot at Doc. First 5 shots missed Doc, but the next shot hitted Doc right in the face. Doc immediately fell to the ground. "Bandit's next." Blitz whispers at Montagne. Montagne nodded in agreement. Blitz took the lead and ran into the next room.

When he got in the next room, next shots were fired. There was Bandit. Blitz quickly flashed him with his shield, making Bandit blind for few seconds.

"Scheiße!" ("Shit!") Bandit screamed, covering his eyes with one of his hand. Blitz took the change and shot at Bandit. He shot 3 times, all shots hit him.

"Revenge is sweet." Blitz smirked at Bandit, coming towards him. "Well played"

"I'm going to spawnpeek your ass next round." Bandit groaned, still covering his eyes.

"So, do you want another round?" Blitz smiled at him, still happy about his victory. Bandit finally opened his eyes and glared at him.

Montagne came into the room, where both Germans were. "Nice shot Elias." Montagne smiled at him.

"Thank you." Blitz looked at Montagne, both proud of their victory. Bandit looked at Montagne, then Blitz. And it finally clicked in him. Ohh he finally knows.

"Alright you lovey dovey's, I'll leave you here, I'm gonna take a break to bring my sight back." Bandit laughs, pats Blitz on the shoulder, winks at him and leaves. Blitz looked at him as if he would kill him right now at this spot. Montagne looked up confused at Bandit and then at Blitz.

"Do you want to tell me anything?" Montagne took off his helmet and his balaclava, still looking at Blitz, curiously.

Scheiße (shit), Blitz thought. Should he tell him? Will he even like him back? Shit just went from 0 to 100 real fucking quick. "Uh ... actually, yes." Blitz slowly answered, looking the other way, so he wouldn't make eye contact with Montagne.

"Then what it is? You can trust me, I'm not going to tell anyone." Montagne assured Blitz with a soft smile. Blitz took off his helmet, but still kept his balaclava on.

"I don't know how to say it ... I just ..." Blitz paused and looked at Montagne. Monty was looking right into his eyes, making him more nervous.

"Uh ... do you really want to know?" Blitz somehow tried to save himself from this situation.

"I probably know what's going on." Montagne smiled, starting to blush. Blitz looked at him, startled. Montagne got closer to Blitz and took off Blitz's balaclava, exposing his scarlet red cheeks. Blitz was looking into Montagne's eyes, without any word. Montagne cupped his right cheek, still smiling softly. At this point, Blitz was staring at him in total shock. After few seconds, Montagne bent down and kissed him. His lips were sweet and soft and Blitz felt like he was in heaven. Montagne after few seconds pulled off, his cheeks full red.

"Is this what you wanted?" Montagne smiled and stroked Blitz's hair.

"..Ja" ("..Yes") Blitz answered softly and smiled back.

Montagne laughed a little. "You should've told me earlier."

"I was thinking that you wouldn't like me back.."

"Then you were thinking wrong. Je t'aime mon amour." ("I love you my dear.") Montagne kissed him on the cheek.

"Ich liebe dich auch." ("I love you too") Blitz hugged him and kissed him. Montagne hugged him back. He still had his sweet smile on his face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Bandit came back, looking for those two. When he came back into the room, he saw Montagne and Blitz still hugging and kissing each other. Bandit left them there, so they could enjoy their time together.

"What are they doing?" Doc looks curiously at Bandit.

"Holy shit, that motherfucker actually did it." Bandit looked at him shocked, but still bit happy.

"What do you mean? Should I go there?"

"Leave them there, they'll come back after some time. Let's go." Bandit smirked and left Doc behind. Doc stood there for a while, but then he left anyway.


End file.
